The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building management systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of wireless building management systems.
Wireless control systems in building management can eliminate wiring costs and speed up installation processes. Further, wireless control systems can be more easily adapted when spaces in the buildings are reconfigured. A common setup in building management is to have wireless temperature sensors (e.g., thermostats) transmit room temperatures to one or more controllers that operate vents or other HVAC devices. A large building may have many wireless thermostats. However, it can be time consuming to ensure that each thermostat is coupled to the correct controller(s). The coupling exercise, commonly known as “pairing”, is typically carried out manually based on visual checks and design specifications.
Applicants have found that there is a need a new control systems, devices, and methods for pairing wireless devices of a building. Further, Applicants have found that there is need for wireless devices that are adaptive to spatial changes and network changes.